Service providers (e.g., wireless and cellular services) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of automated payments using, for instance, mobile devices or other user devices as alternative methods of payment. For example, instead of paying with cash, check, or credit cards, a consumer can use a mobile phone to pay for a wide range of services and digital or hard goods. It is noted, however, that many of these approaches to mobile payment systems often require additional hardware (e.g., near field communication (NFC) tags and readers) or network resources (e.g., cellular bandwidth) to operate. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to enabling automated payments using existing user device and other equipment.